Ron Dresden
Ron Dresden is a corrupt FBI employee and a "Wound Collector" who leaked classified government case files of undercover operations to the criminals being investigated and also killed Ed Portrero. He appeared in FTX: Field Training Exercise in Profiler. Background Ron Dresden worked in the FBI, specifically the Violent Crimes Task Force, under civilian status, but every time he tried to apply for agent status, he was denied. This rejection caused him to resent the FBI for not giving him the authority he felt he deserved, and so he became a mole to criminal syndicates under federal investigation, leaking classified files containing information on the undercover infiltrations. He did so by placing a zoom lens on the camera in Bailey Malone's office to capture images of the files. FTX: Field Training Exercise After Agent Ted Fiorello's cover is blown while investigating mob boss Cahill O'Connor and O'Connor tortures him to death with a blowtorch, Agents Ed Portrero and Art Behar, the latter who has a grudge against Bailey Malone, trace the leak back to the VCTF Dresden's current office of employment. They set up what appears to be a mock-investigation portrayed as a training exercise in hopes Dresden will be sniffed out. Dresden, catching on to the investigation, frames Malone by placing the confidential files in his desk and altering the footage of the camera in his office, knowing Behar will especially pursue Malone for never forgiving him for having a fling with Behar's wife. Portrero, however, sees through this, and examines the cameras in the VCTF, ending in Malone's, hoping to find the zoom lens Dresden placed on Malone's office camera to modify it. Dresden follows Portrero into Malone's office and fatally stabs him in the back while he's examining the camera, placing him in a biohazard container in the morgue afterwards. Later on, Dresden watches the footage from the camera with the rest of the team,and when they realize the footage was doctored, Dresden tries to leave, but Samantha Waters insists he stays when she has George Fraley pull up the list of VCTF civilian employees who were denied agent status, proving Dresden is the mole when his name is shown on the list. Dresden tries to deny, but Waters' pressing accusations against him precede him losing control and pulling out a switchblade before charging her head-on screaming. Nathan Brubaker tackles him to the ground, suffering a non-fatal stab to his abdomen, and the rest of the VCTF pile on him to cuff him and take him away. He confesses after classified files are found in his office and is charged with his crimes. Profile Known Victims *Ed Portrero (fatally stabbed in the back; placed in a biohazard container in the morgue postmortem) *Samantha Waters (attempted; charged at with a switchblade pocket knife) *Nathan Brubaker (attempted; stabbed in the abdomen with a switchblade pocket knife) Proxy Victims All happened after case files were leaked *Presumably multiple previous victims *Ted Fiorello (tortured to death with a blowtorch by Cahill O'Connor) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Proxy Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wound Collectors Category:Cop Killers Category:Attempted Murderers